1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of medical foods. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a composition of an enteral nutrition product, which when taken alone, or in combination with certain conventional food sources, helps to upregulate hepatic detoxification enzyme systems thereby reducing the symptoms associated with endotoxicity and exotoxicity.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Compositions containing vitamins, essential fatty acids, amino acids and related nutritional supplements are well known in the art. Nutritional formulas designed to provide a reasonably balanced diet while causing weight loss in persons who desire such weight loss, are also known in the art. Moreover, the nutritional role, and on a molecular level, the biochemical mode of action of most vitamins, amino acids, fatty acids, carbohydrates and other nutritionally active compounds and compositions have been extensively investigated in the prior art and are described in voluminous scientific and medical literature.
Many persons suffer chronic symptoms of toxicity associated with unidentified environmental or metabolic causes. These symptoms include fatigue, hypotonia, depression, lassitude, muscle weakness, insomnia, recurring bad dreams, intestinal complaints, myalgia, confusion, and functional nervous system problems. The term "metabolic poisoning" which has been accepted in the medical arts, refers to buildup within cells, tissues and organs of non-end product metabolites which alter the pH gradient and electrolyte balance within a cell, or which serve as enzyme inhibitors and which adversely affect the functioning of cells, and lead to one or more of the above-noted symptoms.
Whereas specific drugs, vitamins and nutritional supplements have been known and used in the prior art as anti-dotes for specific poisons, as anti-allergy drugs, and to remedy vitamin and other nutritional deficiencies, as far as the present inventor is aware the prior art has not provided any medical food which specifically facilitates up regulation of hepatic detoxication systems thereby accelerating the clearance of endo or exotoxins from persons suffering from metabolic poisoning. The present invention provides such a product and thereby provides a remedy for persons with lowered hepatic detoxification ability.